


all to myself

by torpe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (sort of), Anal Sex, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), yandere schlatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torpe/pseuds/torpe
Summary: ughhhhhh fine mom i'll edit itLMAOOOOOOOOOOOO SCREW IT IM SMOOSHING THE CHAPTERS TOGETHER WHEN ITS FINISHED LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhhhhh fine mom i'll edit it
> 
> LMAOOOOOOOOOOOO SCREW IT IM SMOOSHING THE CHAPTERS TOGETHER WHEN ITS FINISHED LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**possesive goat man L don't like,**

**don't read fam smh (antis don't @ me noob there's no character tab so there's only one way you could have gotten here :) )**

Quackity actually arrived to work for the first time that week, albeit his ruffled hair and slightly off schedule.

However contrary to what most thought wasn’t stupid. he knew he was going to get in trouble for what he had done anyways, it was obvious from the moment he stepped in, the imposing atmosphere inside the room getting even tenser if possible almost right away.

Karl and sapnap were the only ones to step up to him, karl with a bright smile.

“Hey man, you still coming over for movie night tomorrow?”

sapnap bounced up excitedly. "we were thinking of doing a musical marathon!"

quackity grinned, karl's calmness and sapnaps energy really did a wonder on his stress. he gave a smile, one that almost matched karl's, but was forced if you really look. in his defence, he was trying, he really was, to stay calm. 

“sure.”

they high-fived, and just like that, everything was back to normal.

"great, because i call dibs on sofa."

karls mouth opened in shock. " _sapnap!_ you can't just call dibs on the entire fucking sofa!-"

alex let out a snort, and his first genuine smile of the day appeared as he watched his friends mess around.

\---------------------------- 

he had almost made it past the busy day without any bit of his absence being mentioned, which was a **massive** relief. He just had to finish one last piece of paperwork, something about the maintenance and what-not, and then he could finally, _finally_ return to the comfort of his bed. at that point that was really the only think motivating him.

but of course, nothing ever goes easy for anyone, really.

hence the 'almost'.

there was a soft tapping at the door which gained his attention before it was gently opened.

it was tubbo, of course, and he looked quite nervous, which was an odd change of pace from his usual carefree attitude. “schlatt wants to see you,” quackity gave a quick frown which was returned with a look of pity. the brunette added the last bit, quietly. “i’d be careful if i were you, he seems _really_ pissed of.” quackity grimaced slightly before politely saying a quick “thank you” and made his way to the goat hybrids office.

_well, shit._

_\-------------------------------------_

hope you enjoyed first chapter lmao

you can see where this is going honestly

idk that its super short

i am impatient and its 11 so :DDDDDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha yay pog another chapter edited
> 
> should i just mash them into one chapter? i honestly feel like it :/

"schlatt?”

he anxiously knocked on the door, waiting for permission to enter. he really needed to calm down. his palm was shaking, and he could feel his breathing getting slightly labored. he laughed at his state, running a hand through his hair. god, he felt like a kid waiting to go to the principle's office.

there was sounds of shuffling heard from inside, before finally there was a reply.

“come in”

was all that was heard, and that was all he needed, before he made his way to the seat in front of the table.

however schlatt seemed to have other plans, choosing as instead of ignorance the goat lazily raised a hand towards him.

“don't.”

“what?”

he looked up, red eyes narrowing.

“jesus christ alex,”

a wince,

“i said fucking stand.”

and stand he did. it was silent for a few more moments aside from the fluttering of paper, paper, _paper,_ and then finally he stood up and made his way to the ducks side, circling him, expression dark with next to no hints of the calm ignorance from seconds ago.

“do you know why i’ve called you here, alex?” he didn't look him in the eyes, not yet, but he could see him trembling slightly out of the corner of his eye.

the shorter took a deep breath. “....im guessing because of my absence, sir?” he tried to stay calm but there was an obvious falter in his voice. 

there was silence for a few more minutes, as the goat appeared to be contemplating something. it only made quackity more antsy then he already was, the silence, the ignorance, _all of it,_ really was starting to get under his skin. god, he wished the politician would just _look_ at him.

“....yes, yes i am. would you mind explaining?” he tilted his head innocently, _mockingly._

he replied without missing a beat. “i wasn’t feeling well, sir.”

the taller scoffed, his tone just as dark as his expression. “its been five fucking weeks,” he paused, forcing the other to completely have his attention on him by gripping his chin tightly.

”five. fucking. weeks.”

the minute he let go the ravenette’s eyes turned to the ground. “i am aware sir. i apologize for that.”

schlatt's eyebrow raised as he sat back down.

“oh, you're sorry?” 

a nod.

the goat only sneered.

“if you truly are, you’ll come back tomorrow- _the whole fucking day_ , and show me how sorry you are.”

the shorter hesitated, remembering his plans with karl and sapnap, before eventually caving and giving another curt nod. after all he did miss a while of his work _(he had still been doing it, damnit!)_ it was the least he could do. _(he knows. of course he fucking does.)_

there was a moment of silence, as the taller did a not so subtly once-over of the male in front of him, and then an aggravated sigh when he seemingly found nothing.

“you may go.”

quackity stood up quite quickly, mumbling awkward little “thank you sir’s” and “ i will” as he stumbled towards the door, shaking all the while.

“oh, and one more thing.”

he turned around, looking schlatt in the eye for once.

“....yes sir?” this was more hesitant then the others, and understandably so, as the smirk the other was wearing was growing wider and wider.

the goat simply hummed, inspecting his nails. “if i find out or even hear that you’ve been _whoring_ yourself off to filthy degenerates _**ever**_ again, i’ll have to treat you like the teasing _brat_ you’ve been being. understood?” 

the duck’s eyes widened as his face turned a deep shade of crimson, _(he knows, fuck, he knows-)_ and he barely managed to squeak out a shaky “yes sir!” before accidentally slamming the door shut behind him with how quickly he was trying to leave the room..


End file.
